


Car Chases

by saintvic



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-07
Updated: 2010-06-07
Packaged: 2017-10-09 23:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/92895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintvic/pseuds/saintvic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bodie loved car chases.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Car Chases

Bodie loved car chases.

Oh he knew they were part of the job and could easily recall the Cow's disapproving tone telling him to be more serious and think about the consequences.

But nothing could dampen the exhilaration he felt when doing a handbrake turn, weaving through traffic at high speeds, or overtaking the car they were pursuing.

It was the feel of the vehicle, its speed and power, under his control that he loved. His senses would be alight, awareness sharp, reactions fast, and the rush of adrenaline made him feel completely alive.

Yes, Bodie definitely loved car chases.


End file.
